Cattails Franziska centered
by SnowRider14
Summary: Franziska von Karma, she is known to be the scariest prosecutor in town. Only second best to her father Manfred von Karma. However, something changed and took a turn for the worst, and it was against Franziska's perfection... first fic re-edited thanx V
1. Imperfection

Disclaimer: Do not own Phoenix Wright games that is why you see me here writing this instead of it happening in the game itself. Oh well, I wasn't born with their brains unfortunately.

_  
Chapter 1: Imperfection

It was a bright Monday morning, sunlight streamed into the room revealing the room in all it's splendour. In the middle of the room was a neo styled king sized bed. It was covered with violet silky sheets, soft to the touch and very expensive. The pillows were made of duck feathers and the pillow covers were violet in colour. Beside both sides of the bed lay bedside tables made out of oak wood, on top of the left side of the bed sat an alarm clock that was neatly placed near the edge of the bedside table and closer to bed. Books and case files lay neatly in a stack on the very same table. Just as the alarm struck, a hand was quick to seal it into silence. Sitting up was a very beautiful woman dressed in her silk pyjamas. She had the lovelies light blue coloured hair that would shine under the moonlight and shimmer in the sunlight. The woman peeled her eyes open as she stretched before she opened the drawer of her left bedside table to reveal her all-time favourite weapon. Whip. Her small dainty fingers curled around it like a snake on it's prey and prepared to slip out of bed when the covers shifted a little, revealing something she had never seen in her bed. Something that did not belong in this room and even to be next to her at the very point in time! She pulled the sheets away to gaze upon... the one thing she could never have guessed to be here. Her eyes wearily traced the line of this unknown thing, sensing danger in every pore in her body she leaped out of bed and ran for the bathroom as fast as her slim dainty legs could ever hope to carry her. Once in the bathroom she inspected herself hoping to see nothing and maybe that she was dreaming. It can't be real. The thing she saw just now can't be real, she was pretty sure it was warm and despite how she would describe horror, it was rather cute. _Hanging around with foolish people all day has made me foolish_ she cursed inward. Her gaze fell upon her own reflection in the mirror, first there was the incident in the bed, now... here was this thing on her own body! There was only one thing to do...

"IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Franziska von Karma had something happen to her besides Phoenix Wright that was lacking perfection! And she would have no choice but to do something about this! A quick flash she chooses her outfit cursing herself for this imperfection and ran out the door. This was a real horrible day indeed for the famous prosecutor.


	2. Busted

Disclaimer: Don't own PW games.

Chapter 2: Busted

Miles Edgeworth was a prodigy in his own prosecution ways, however even he was scared of the devil reincarnate of the office. He prided himself of being early as usual, he believed he should be at least allowed a few moments of peace before she comes in with her whip and everything else that carried perfection.

Sipping his favourite earl tea, he was making his way through the precinct in hopes to quickly gather his information and leave in a peaceful manner without bumping into her. The precinct was as busy as usual, cases of murder were accumulating the streets of Los Angles than he would appreciate, oh well his case was going to be straightforward and easy to finish in court without having to look too hard into the details unless his faithful enemy was there.

Mr Phoenix Wright, the other poor victim of the devil's torture. The precincts had desks always filled with filed work and were always so cluttered with evidence. He would never be surprised if someone stole evidence and leave undetected, with these kind of mess every day, people might believe it to be misplaced.

"Coming thru! Oi pal! Get off the desk!"

Growled a very angry voice, Miles Edgeworth knew who it was, the last and most pitiful subject to the devil's torture. Detective Gumshoe, he was a big man but a small pay. His jacket had looked like it was on its last few lives, maybe fit for the beggar but certainly not the detectives' right? Oh wait, never mind, there was another detective that also dressed in a fashion that allowed people to think the detectives were actually street beggars and taken pity by the society and given a chance to be a detective.

Condolence for the poor pay they receive after all the running and the way they put themselves into trouble. They should be paid more, but occasionally, he preferred to keep them underpaid. If you knew what it was like having Detective Gumshoe to help you, even you might consider him being fairly paid.

"Edgeworth Sir, here is your report."

"Thank you Detective Gumshoe."

Miles took the yellow envelope and was about to turn and leave, yet Phoenix Wright had decided to stroll in and pick up his case as well. Smirking to himself, Phoenix Wright was a very good defence attorney, but usually that was because all his clients were actually innocent except two. He was humming cheerfully as he walked inside. Detective Gumshoe who saw his comrade in arms went to greet him happily.

"Hey pal!"

"Detective Gumshoe! This time i have all the right papers so you could give me some bits on the case file."

"Sure thing pal! Here ya go! How is little Pearls going?"

"She is fine, though she slapped me this morning regarding breakfast. Apparently I did not praise Maya for cooking. She is always acting this way. Oh, hello Miles!"

"Good morning to you too, Mr Wright."

Phoenix smiled sheepishly, they had been on better terms after all these years being forced to work with each other, and there is no mistaking the friendliness. After the KG-7 incident, things were far more different than before.

As they were all making a small talk, surprise for Miles but he listened anyhow, he seemed to be worried. He for a moment seemed to have forgotten that the devil was on its way here for her case files. 9 o'clock struck and the glass door to the precinct opened, everyone who was bustling around had frozen on the spot, the whole precinct went dead silent.

In strode what everyone in the law business called the Devil's incarnate. Everyone may have held their breath but no one ever forgets Franziska von Karma, and for what is worse, she was wearing a hat and a nice tailored long coat for a change. It did not look like her, but the whip was a clear trademark. She wore longer boots and her outfit looked different, she was wearing jeans and a normal top.

"...I am seeing things, maybe I am dreaming, Von karma walking in like a teenage girl was not on the top of my list of normal."

Whispered Phoenix Wright to the other two of her most favourite victims, Miles had to agree, he had known her for years and she had never dressed so casually in his whole life. Something seemed rather out of place, she always managed to pull off whatever she intended to wear, and she did it this time.

Men had seemed to forgotten that she was the devil's reincarnate and approached her like a pack of hungry wolves. The only wise people were Miles, Phoenix and Gumshoe who did not want to taste the whip had taken a few steps back. Like they had predicted the whip made a defensive shield around its owner and to add to that she did not utter another word.

The men all realized their mistake had already made evacuation plan feeling stupid to fall for the devil's disguise. Franziska was not in a good mood. In fact she was very nervous after the incident this morning. It was just not worth remembering! But everywhere, her whole body was reminding her and tormenting her.

She tugged her cap lower for extra measures. Her behaviour was observed by Miles, he saw that she looked rather defensive today. Thoughtfully he went outside the office, leaving Gumshoe and Phoenix staring at Von karma like goldfishes. There was something nagging them, telling them SOMETHING is WRONG in this picture. Miles probably left to avoid being the next victim, maybe if they were smart enough they should slip away too.

Franziska eyed the surroundings wearily as she noticed mounts of paper were strewn everywhere due to the use of her whip. Her fingers worked quickly looking for the papers she needed. She just wanted to get out of here and fast before her secret is found out.

"Oi pal, should we go?"

Phoenix nodded. Just as they turned to leave as quietly as possible they saw Miles coming back in with a small stone in his hand. Gumshoe looked at the rock and then at Miles before whispering in a very low voice.

"Sir... I don't think a rock would help..."

Miles shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, the usual way he did when he was listing something obvious in a case. He smirked and tapped his nose as he threw the rock towards Franziska. Phoenix thought Miles had really knocked his head and had become mentally ill, why would he go and throw a rock at THE devil? She was going to slaughter him, but as fast as it happened, the rock split in two, and they did see a fast flash of brown.

Note to self to never go within 3 centimetre radius of her today or any day she dressed like that. Miles noted his experiment was a success, for now he knew that something was definitely shifty about her behaviour. Even Gumshoe knew that, but Miles knew exactly what about her behaviour that was shifty.

She did not want anyone near her, which means there is something on her that is dangerous or perhaps embarrassing. Knowing that fact, he smirked evilly deep inside him he wanted to find her weakness and poke at it. Gathering his courage he grabbed Gumshoe and walked towards Von Karma, using Gumshoe as his shield.

"Why Franziska von karma, what a pleasure to see you."

"GET AWAY"

Franziska said through her gritted teeth as she flicked her wrist her whip came down protectively warning them to get away. Phoenix who was curious followed behind Miles as Gumshoe remained their shield.

Poor Gumshoe, howling at each crack of the whip. Once they were at a closer distance, Miles gripped Phoenix and before Phoenix could swear, Miles threw him at Franziska with his full force. Amazingly Phoenix collapsed onto the floor but not before dragging Franziska down with him.

Her cap fell off and her coat opened, to her horror. But Gumshoe who was swatted badly could not believe his eyes, maybe it was his delusion. Miles's expected a hickey or somewhat, but this... This was... Unbelievable.

Phoenix was stirring, he touched his bruised head as he peeled an eye open. His vision maybe blurry but he could see a light blue coloured hair, lovely eyes and cheeks which looked flushed red. He also noticed something else, he rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view of the top of her head.

"...! You... you..."

Franziska tried to wriggle free from underneath Phoenix's grip, her face was flushing red. For 3 reasons. One, Phoenix Wright, her arch nemesis is on top of her and in a very close range to her face. Two, Miles and Gumshoe now also could see what she tried so hard to hide. Three, they were her co-workers and worse, they were her usual taunted victims.

"Get off me!"

She screeched, all Phoenix Wright could register was...

"There... there are cat like ears on Ms von Karma's head..." 


	3. Cat?

Disclaimer: Don't own PW

_  
Chapter 3 – Cat and Gumshoe's promise

Yes, there were cat like ears on her head and what was worse than that was that she had a fox tail to match. Her ears were both white, her tail was white. Instinctively since Phoenix Wright was the closest to her, he reached his hand out to stroke her cat ear.

Immediately she stopped wriggling and scurried closer to his touch. Furthermore, she had unintentionally let out a deep purr. Shocked? You bet! Miles was very surprise, he was actually jealous! He wanted the cat, actually he wanted von karma.

Beside the point, Phoenix was enjoying it as much as von Karma felt, but realizing her purr she quickly escaped his weight and tugged her hat back on. Miles tugged her hat, he felt possessive towards the now cat like Von karma. After all he was the little brother which should entitle him to some benefits.

"Why hide such cute ears?"

Franziska feeling slightly more embarrassed turned into another shade of red, and it was adorable. Phoenix getting up from the awkward position as he rubbed his head sheepishly, but he did not sit there long, after all he noticed that Miles was now having his share in tormenting the cute, well that is beside the point.

Phoenix would never get caught complimenting Franziska even if he felt that way. When he first saw her, he thought she was a very gorgeous woman. When she whipped him, those thought went deep inside his skin, and he would rather die than to admit it now. Just as he thought of her whip he found Franziska's whip lying on the floor, her trademark. Without it she would be rendered defenceless.

He hid it into his own suitcase praying she did not find out about it because he did not want to die just yet. When he was lying down there with Franziska there was a lot of emotions running through his head, such thoughts were '_why is her scent so spicy and minty. It is very addictive_.' Or '_she is definitely cute._'

All of the sudden, he felt the urge to ask her if she was a stray, maybe she would lodge herself at his place. He never want to admit to anyone that he liked the way she scurried closer to his chest and purred, he would gladly get whipped by her just to have her do that willingly once more.

"Nghh! Tell anyone and you all..."

Gumshoe who was shaking in his boots when she threatened brighten up a lot more to find that her weapon had disappeared from the face of the earth. Her eyes looked around praying her weapon and her protection was somewhere around.

Then she realized, she was defenceless and in the presence of those she had tormented weeks before this. She was not in a pleasant situation, the ears and the tail did not help. Cursing herself for such bad luck all she could do was scream as she readjusted herself and walked out the door.

"FOOLS!" 

Once Franziska was safely in her well-furnished office she removed her hat and her jacket and discarded it onto the sofa carelessly as she collapsed onto her favourite armchair. Her case files were uncollected without it she could do nothing it was better if she called it a day, however! Calling quits was not part of the perfect plan.

She had to get her case files some way or another, maybe asking her friend Klavier to help, but he was overseas with his band! He should really start taking his studies seriously. If not he would never manage to get up to being a famous prosecutor unlike his brother who is quite a defence attorney already.

Oh and the biggest flaw of them yet, Klavier is in Germany. Or so she believes. Oh drat it all! Where are her friends when she needed them? Especially her whip, if only it hadn't disappeared, she would have whipped them silly before demanding their sworn secrecy. She massaged her neck as she gaze out her office window, thinking long and hard. There has to be one way to get through this dreadful day! What an imperfect day. She glared at her fox tail.

"This is your entire fault."

She growled at her own un-detachable tail, if she could remove them, it would be great, but no. It was like it was a part of her own body. If she tugged her wolf tail she would howl. And when Phoenix touched her ear, she felt immense pleasure. It was really bad because she had just purred for her enemy!

How disgusting, but was it just because it was Phoenix or was it because anyone would have the same effect? The fact that his cologne smelt deliciously nice, a little bitter but all the same fresh nearly knocked out her senses. When he was crushing her under his body, she could have sworn she felt a tingle in her own body. Wait, did she think for a minute that she liked Phoenix? She must be kidding herself.

This must be a dream, a dream where she had tail and ears. Either forms a cat or a wolf it was disaster in the making. There has to be a way out of this mess, maybe there is a way she could remove the ears and tail. She rather die than to attend court like an absolute vixen or a cosplayer!

Her image will crash and burn before she could even walk through that door. Without her whip she felt vulnerable, she better order a new one. For if it takes days to find it, she rather have another one in her hand. Just for safety measures.

Back at the precinct, once the detectives and their local policemen noticed that the devil had left, they were happily backed into their bustling mode. The fact that they were all whipped was fondly now a memory, braving them to walk towards the future. Outside the precinct Miles who was rubbing his arm which was smacked by Franziska upon escape, Phoenix who looked rather guilty and a dumbstruck Gumshoe.

"There is no point dwelling on what we saw, it was best we leave it be."

Miles said in a very disinterested tone, but who were they kidding? She was the best thing that happened, now he may have a chance to say more things than he could in the past. This was definitely a blessing in disguise. In the past, Manfred Von Karma hated their friendliness as he devised a plan to destroy them by teaching them to stop defending each other and view each other as a contender.

When time passed by, all he could see was a lovely lady who is finally ready to take on the world with her own two hands. She was so beautiful, and she was the only one who catches his flow of logic. There was no denying it, she was one he could tolerate and live with.

However now he had to make sure this would not be said out loud. Gumshoe and Phoenix agreed. Personally the three of them liked the idea of keeping it to themselves. Because this meant that she would be belong to only them. Not that they liked sharing either.

Gumshoe then remembered she hadn't picked up her case file. He wondered if he should tell the others? He shook his head after all, they had their chance to be intimate with her, so he wants to get to know her too. But unlike Miles and Phoenix, his plan was virtuous, he wanted her to stop hitting him and perhaps he could be a big brother to her.

Seeing her this vulnerable made him willing to spend the day with her as her professional bodyguard. He remembered when he was called scruffy by her, he would have liked it if it weren't for her usual whip cracking.

"Ok pals. I need to go now, precinct needs a lot of cleaning up ya know?"

He strode up humming to himself, Miles and Phoenix weren't lawyers for nothing. They picked up that he was happy to get away from the threesome for the day, for an odd reason or another they were compelled to see what he was up to.


	4. Gumshoe's promise

Disclaimer: Don't own PW

_  
Chapter 4 Gumshoe's promise

After 2 hours of cleaning up, Detective Gumshoe walked up to the prosecutor's office. He was worried now, what if she had in her possession another whip? He would probably scream and run, and that was not a real pretty sight.

Thinking hard he walked by Miles's office, what he did not know was Miles who thought something was odd had been in his own office waiting for any funny people who would pass his office to get to hers. Instantly he saw Detective Gumshoe, why he was never surprised.

In his hand he was holding an envelope! Of course! Franziska had not managed to collect her case files! For once, Miles Edgeworth gave detective Gumshoe credit for being smart and maybe he was more than muscles only. Phoenix who had himself on Miles's couch sat up as he heard Gumshoe's boots trudging up to Franziska's office.

Secretly he wished he was with Gumshoe right now, but they were wiser than that. They had already drilled a small hole to have a view into Franziska's room. Her room was the last one on the floor, so if one person crosses his room means they are looking for Franziska.

A brief knock on the door sent horror flooding into Franziska's already panicky heart, she was planning on climbing down the window using the pipe and run away. However, it was silly. She was FRANZISKA VON KARMA, there is no way she would hide and run. Except when she is very vulnerable like this, but she couldn't cower out of it now. She said in a curt voice as she wore her hat and jacket back on.

"Come in."

Gumshoe entered holding the very thing she was so anxious to get her hands on. The case files! Gumshoe walked in as he shut the door behind him as he in a very sheepish tone.

"Umm..Sir... Thought you might..."

"Thank you scruffy."

Franziska knew when to give kindness when it was due. Gumshoe was probably the only one among the three of them which was innocent and had done no such taunting. She was cautious though, he didn't may not mean never. Gumshoe blushed. She seemed nicer now that she was without a whip.

But he did not see her discomfort, yet Franziska knowing it was Gumshoe, she had already abandoned her hat and coat, revealing what he really saw a girl with ears and tail. Franziska went forward to grab the case files as she flipped through them eagerly. Work was at hand it seems. She smiled, as long as she had work she could keep herself occupied. Gumshoe believing he could say things he would never dare say when she had her whip said

"Sir! I shall protect you!"

Franziska lifted an eyebrow in surprise, for she knew he was being nice. Maybe she would stop whipping him too much. However why did he say it like that? It made her think he was a pervert or something in a more valiant way.

"I... mean... If you don't wanna come out, I'll help you do your outside errands and keep to your side if any problems come along! I mean... well you're my boss. So..."

"Thank you again Scruffy, but you can wait at the precinct. I will keep you to that promise. Meanwhile you may leave."

It was the first time in his whole life, he had respected her as much as he did now. In the past, he would always dream that she would suddenly get sent to the hospital and forced to stay there for a month, no it would have already been a blessing if she were to stay there for a week. Being greedy will get him nowhere.

Now, he feels extremely guilty for thinking badly about her. She is still a girl no matter what happens, still very young and innocent. Maybe innocent would be too strong a word, but more like dependant on people. If one would reflect upon such people like Franziska von Karma, they would say that she was a very independent woman. She could practically live without a man and survive to tell the tail. Oops, tale, not tail. Seriously his mind must have gone crazy. But he was glad that she was still a child that needs the TLC a normal child needs.

As Detective Gumshoe was walking cheerfully out of Franziska's office he did not notice two pairs of hands which snatched him into the adjacent room. Shocked and unable to make a sound he decided to put some pain to these mysterious abductors. He punched left and right earning the sound of the staggering silhouettes figures backing off. Why in the world was this place so dark in the first place? His moved his hands to the wall in hopes to find the light switch. Using his hands he soon found the switch and before his abductors could scream no, he had already flicked it on. In his surprise he said loudly.

"EDGEWORTH SIR? PHOENIX WRIGHT?"

So the mystery was solved, he was in Miles Edgeworth's prosecutor office. Miles seemed to be supporting a bruised eye and was literally growling in pain. Phoenix however seemed to be supporting a bruised cheek. Whoops.

"Why did you hit us?"

Miles asked in a slightly agitated tone, for he didn't liked getting attacked for no good reason! But then there was the problem with the dark room, but this wasn't his fault, he and phoenix decided that maybe Gumshoe would more willingly enter Franziska's office if he had believed that Miles had left. Funny, he didn't think that could result in a bruised eye on his part.

"Sorry sir, it was self-defence ya see? A detective's gotta kick and bite when people were on to their track. Anyway sir, you shouldn't have kept the room dark ya know. A bit suss. Also why so sudden with da pulling? I thought I was being abducted sir!"

"For what? You are already so poor."

Said Miles spitefully, well he was still part von karma thus when someone else bites him, he has learned to bite back. Yes he did make it seem like abduction, but honestly who would want to abduct him? They would never be able to fight against this muscle man.

Gumshoe may look like he is as harmless as a sheep, but that was because he was at least civil and loyal like a dog. Loyal to the superiors, as that was why he never fights back. But on the field, you will see his true muscle power! He could beat down a whole group and can return supporting minor bruises. He was a big guy too, with those heavy leaded legs plus arms, which was why many called him, Gumshoe the bouncer of the precinct.

Phoenix who was less snappy had smiled once more, smacking Gumshoe on the shoulder before saying.

"Sorry, we thought we kept it dark so it wouldn't seem like we were in here. Also we caught you like that so that you could come in quickly."

Gumshoe's eyes widen slightly. He quickly turned his back against them as he was walking out sheepishly before turning his head around and leaving only his head peeping out of the door. His face looked rather flushed as he replied.

"Gosh, didn't know ya swing that way pals. Sorry, I don't. I have Maggie ya see and so..."

"WE ARE NOT GAY!"

Miles and Phoenix cried out together, hoping to pull him back inside but only to find the room temperature shoot up once more when Gumshoe too turned around to see a smirking Franziska von karma. She was standing right behind Gumshoe as she had worn on her hat and coat. She was smiling evilly from both the eyes and the lips. 


	5. Gay matters and the art of seduction

Disclaimer: Don't own PW games.

_  
Chapter 5 – Gay matters the art of seduction

So scary, thought the trio but also TERRIBLY embarrassing. Secretly Miles and Phoenix blamed Gumshoe for that, but they're glare kept the truth far from check. Gumshoe swallowed as he pulled on his collar as he tried to smile sheepishly.

"So, my little brother likes men? That is definitely news. I always wondered why you treated women so carelessly including me. Now I have all the answers."  
She again smirked with her arms folded in a perfect way across her chest. Miles thought while she made that comment...

"So my little brother (_I am 7 years your senior!_) likes men? That is definitely news (_You know what will be news? When you stop seeing me as your brother)_. I always wondered why you treated women so carelessly including me. _(Carelessly? Because there is no way I could show you how I really feel. Remember Mr Von karma? I am not even allowed to talk to you even that goes to show that I was caring...)_. Now I have all the answers. _(You do? I don't.)  
_  
Miles felt rather angry, honestly Franziska was not very observant to her father's protectiveness of her. Mr von karma pulled him aside two days after he had begun living here, he said in a very threatening tone.

"My boy, in my house you obey my rules. And my rule is to never talk to my daughter or even touch her. She is very perfect now, so I do not need any imperfection as your state right now is not perfect. You hear me boy?"

What was Miles to say to a threatening father? He could say almost nothing, but to watch her grow up with as few words as possible. When Mr von karma was out on his trips and business, she had talked to him, feeling no threat. When the said man did not exist in the house, he would feel more obliged to talk and tease her. But when Mr von karma returned, he would shut himself up, even answering lesser to Franziska when she was asking questions. He would always reply '_Ask your father,' _secretly he did want to talk to her more, touch her lovingly like a brother would.

But making him so distant was never a bad thing, because this way it was so easy to see her as a woman and someone else. Not an embarrassing childhood friend like Larry Butz. Life goes on, they always say.

He glared at Franziska still deep in his thoughts, but after deciding that it would be too hard for him to control his anger glaring he decided to walk back to his office chair and sat there with his right elbow leaning against the office table and the palm on his right cheek as he tried to burn holes into the case file in front of him.

He had avoided eye contact with Franziska. Franziska noticed that he was silent and not saying any smart words she was a little concerned. It wasn't like Miles to forgo the chance to snap back. That just wasn't the von karma way, and without her whip, she could not express her way of caring for people.

Again, that darn whip's absence has rendered her useless. She had already walked in and suddenly out of habit tugged down her cap revealing the sweet cat ears as she fiddled with the cap like it was the whip before she looked down to catch Miles's eyes.

Phoenix and Gumshoe who was watching this whole scene could not find the room to slip in. It felt like they had built a fence that only she could enter. Miles suddenly felt a warm breath passing by his hair, his hair had moved at the warm breath. It smelt minty and fresh, he was curious, had Franziska left or... when he stared up he was looking into those worried eyes of the Franziska he once saw when he was younger. The worried scared one.

She was rendered weak when she was without her whip, he somewhat felt sorry but had liked her way of expressing her feelings. He liked it that she was worried, and if he could choose the day he wanted to repeat for the rest of his life. It would be today.

"...It isn't a von karma way to sulk."

She had already resorted to using her cap to slap his head, but after that gently placed it on his head and pulled it down.

"In...In return for keeping my secret a secret, I won't tell people that you and Phoenix are gay."

Miles and Phoenix's eyes went wide, she was seriously thinking that they... THEY had something together? Miles was getting rather impatient towards Franziska von karma. Surely she isn't questioning his preference right?

Miles got a spark of inspiration, he stood up as he walked closer to her, he used his pointer and his thumb to trap her soft chin leaning even closer towards the flustered Franziska von karma, he said in a very quiet voice.

"Do you want to find out? Franziska von karma?"

His warm breath using her face as a rebound, it sent tingles through her skin. Too close, too close to her personal space. She was turning red, her hands gripped the corner of her shirt hard. Boy did she miss the firm shape of the whip. It would never allow Miles this indecent behaviour.

She knew she was never good with such close contact. Her eyes were wide in shock, for a moment there Miles wanted to really whisper into her ear that she was very cute. She was so vulnerable today and so whoever took her whip has his deepest gratitude.

Without any considerations for the side viewers, he was leaning towards her, Gumshoe and Phoenix who had seen this happening could clearly see distressed signals being sent by her. Instinctively, Phoenix went up to Franziska von karma as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders and gave a huge yank. It broke Miles's close contact with Franziska, Gumshoe who also acted as quick put the gap between Miles and Franziska by standing in between Miles and Franziska once the gap has been achieved by Phoenix.

Miles finding that his fingers were no longer in close proximity with Franziska, it just felt cold and lonely. That was only one factor, in fact, he was facing a tattered coated buff man with a beard to match. He quickly shoved his hands into his pockets before he repressed his scowl from surfacing. It was such a close chance!

" 'ey pal! I know ya wanna tease her, but she's probably not comfortable."

Franziska knowing that Phoenix and Gumshoe went all the way to help her out was rather thankful. She however being Franziska she slapped the hands around shoulders causing Phoenix to remove them quickly as she fitted her hat on, but before she left she huffed and said in a haughty voice.

"You should listen to scruffy Miles and Mr Wright is doing the right thing earlier, please come see me only when you have attained your sense of morality and civility. Also... ju...just because I do not have a whip does not mean my words are not deadly! Do something like that to me again and you... you will suffer when I get a replacement."

She then walked out of the door with her head held high, leaving three men behind in Miles Edgeworth's small little prosecutor office. Things were seemly different. Miles sat down once more as he sighed in frustration and pinched his nose bridge as he thought about her words carefully. She really was disappointed in Miles for such a crude teasing game. If only she knew how wrong she was, and that he really wanted to kiss her. She would probably never forgive him.

It seems like Phoenix who was paying most attention to what happened earlier seemed to be rather in a shock. Each Miles and Gumshoe already claimed a part in her cute transformation, yet he was still rendered useless. What part does he play in her life? Was it something more or was it insignificant?

He could barely think, he was way too eager to understand the situation had slipped away from the room. Gumshoe who was still stunned that he had seen Miles Edgeworth inching closer to kiss her, it reminded him that she was still a woman and can be defenceless when it came to upfront attacks like Miles.

He was very handsome, there was no surprise as to why Franziska had frozen to that, but he wondered was there out of these two boys, one that was important and the other as sweetheart? He dare not think, he decided it was wise to wait in the lounge in case of emergency. Every guy caught in their own deep thought. 


	6. Phoenix and the Arrival

Disclaimer: Don't own PW games. Never will. Sigh…

Note: German translation may be very wrong, so I apologise in advance. If anyone wants to provide me with the correct translation please do. It will help thanks.

Chapter 6 – Phoenix's discovery and Arrival

Franziska's heart was beating very quickly, her face was flushing. Miles Edgeworth, the one she regarded as her little brother, the person who shared most things in common with, had almost planted a kiss on her chaste lips. Her whip, where was it?

She was frantic, it had only been a few hours since she lost her whip and already things are getting out of control. She tried recalling all the places where she had placed it. She was very uneasy when Phoenix knocked on the door and announcing his presence. Inwardly Phoenix was one of the people she felt worried about. That morning she had purred! What was going on?

Maybe it does work if she did it herself? She tried, but the more she tried, the more she needed help. The door opened revealing Phoenix Wright, his blue jacket and red tie was traditional. She was caught in the act of trying to elicit a purr from her own self. Cursing herself for being caught she straightened out, clearing her throat as she removed him from a daze.

"Yes? Is there some reason why you are here?"

She asked like he was poking around her cases as usual. Phoenix Wright shook his head, for one he was not good at hiding things. He was very concerned about one fact and that was to see what he could do for her. They all assumed a role already. He wanted to be a part of it. He did not want to feel a barrier around them, excluding him. He swallowed his saliva as he said

"...Sorry, I was just wondering. If there is anything I could do to help?"

Franziska knew today was an imperfect day, but to see that out of the three, two were sincere in trying to ease her pain, and they were whipped the most, again she felt like maybe she should be more tolerant with them. Funny, if she had seen it in the other perspective, it was amazing how they still come back and play the friend. It was very gratifying, she could tell Phoenix was sincere, she guessed he wanted to help her too. Surprisingly now there was an itch on her ear that she just could not be rid of...

"Help... itchy..."

She did not think when she said those words, because her more instinctive behaviour had kicked in. Phoenix who was very honoured to touch her ears once more. Funny! Franziska's itch had managed to disappear instantly, again there was going to be a purr coming, she wanted to remove her head from his touch, instead, her cat instincts had kicked in. She told him to sit on the armchair which was used to receive clients. It was red and very comfortable. Franziska took her case files from her desk and made her way towards him. They sat there for awhile, but Franziska's ears tingled yearning for touch. She snapped.

"Well?"

"So..sorry!"

Phoenix was slightly amused, but he replied in a shy tone. He stroked her back of the ear as she purred softly praying he couldn't hear it. Phoenix saw the caution she took, he knew now he was the one allowed to touch her ears.

She had lain down on his lap as he took to stoke her hair and ears. Soon within 30 minutes, Franziska was snoozing happily on Phoenix's lap. He smirked to himself thinking he had personally felt that he had an advantage after all he was the closest one to her now. Enjoying his luck he sat there thinking of the future with the cat like girl who was snoozing on his lap, if the past was not her past, would she be different from how she was when she had a whip? Internally his heart whispered, _if she did not have that past, we would not have what we have today._ Strangely enough, he seemed to agree.

Suddenly Phoenix was made aware that Gumshoe and Miles would barrage in claiming him to be a cheat and a fool, he quickly took off his jacket and made it into a pillow for Franziska as he gentle tried to move away and put her down onto his jacket he unconsciously stroke her head thinking that it would keep her asleep, but whether that was the case or not, he managed to leave her unperturbed and calmly asleep with the warm sun shining into her room.

_Good afternoon dear customers, we will be arriving shortly in Los Angeles. The time is now 12: 00 pm in Los Angeles. Today's date is the 21__st__ of September 2010, Tuesday. The weather out there is sunny with a chance of rain in the evening. The temperature in Los Angeles is currently at 25 degrees, the temperature will vary from 10 degrees to 27 degrees. Please remain in your seats until the seatbelt sign is turned off, thank you for flying with Pacific airways._A man sat quietly with his ears plugged into the world of music, he flicked a stray platinum blond stranded hair from his face as he looked out the window from the airplane. His deep blue eyes lit up when he gazed upon the beautiful city of Los Angeles. But because he was seated in the first class seat, he let out a low whistle as he said in a very thoughtful and quiet voice

"Wow, wolltest Du deshalb hierher kommen Franziska? (Wow, is this why you wanted to come here Franziska?) Es ist schön. (It's beautiful.)"

He clicked his tongue and continued to listen to the songs being played through the headphones. If people could see it, they would tell you it was sung by a German band.

"Ich kann es nicht erwarten zu sehen wie sehr Du gewachsen bist... (I can't wait to see how you've grown) Mein Liebling. (My darling) "

The landing was rather bumpy landing, but being inside the airplane made it feel like it was a slight bump. Once the plane landed and arrived safely at the Los Angeles main airport, passengers had begun taking their luggage from the upper compartment just above their heads and had started to leave excited either to be home or to visit. The man flicked his platinum blonde fringe away as he made his way out of the airport. Once outside, he could feel the warm breeze greeting him as it blew his fringe making it flick itself away from his tanned skin. Feeling the sun and wind on his skin he instinctively stretched before walking towards his taxi, humming a tune as he went.


	7. Cornered Phoenix & Revealed stranger

Disclaimer: PW, don't own it.

Chapter 7 – Mysterious arrival

Meanwhile, Phoenix was feeling rather cornered by his other two partners in crime as they loomed over him like a large weeping willow, with eyes that stared so hard that Phoenix practically felt the burn from the stares.

"Where did ya go pal?"

Asked Gumshoe in a very suspicious tone, his eyebrows lifted slightly indicate that he was demanding a truthful answer. Miles who was also looking at him with the eyes of a prosecutor, glared at him.

Phoenix felt smaller and smaller every waking moment, he was caught without a jacket as soon as he walked into the room pretending he had taken a drink from the water fountain. The effects were ominous, he was now definitely slightly intimidated, but these scary men do not seem to outweigh the fact that he was allowed to touch her ears. Her hair in fact was so smooth to the touch. It was like running his hand through silk itself, so soft and so silky.

"Yes, why don't you tell the detective over here? Where did you go?"

Phoenix swallowed his saliva, but realized he ran dry anyway. He took a step back as he said in a very serious tone.

"Went for a drink, besides, why are we still all in Miles's room?"

Gumshoe looked at Phoenix like he had grown an extra head or something of the sort. Miles snorted, as he was laughing at Phoenix for trying to change the topic. It was quite clear that none of them want each other near her without the other two members.

Miles would not have minded if they had suddenly decided to let him take care of her in their steed. He would have gladly helped and given to spend more time with Franziska. Silly Phoenix, once he feels trapped, his logic always sways out of balance. Surprisingly, his logic seems sound in the end. Let's hope this doesn't happen this time.

"...isn't it hard to get any work done?"

Miles knew it, his farfetched logic always gets things his way, yet in this situation, he was in no better bargain himself. Phoenix seeming to realized what he had just said he quickly grabbed his case files and propped himself onto one of Miles Edgeworth's client armchairs.

Gumshoe sagged into the other one, Gumshoe felt that Phoenix's reasoning was absurd but he was right. They were men with work, so unless he could do his work here, there is no way he could stay. Feeling down in the dumps, Gumshoe sat there thinking of ways to get his work done while he was here.

"I see, so you have sorted to work here am I right?"

Phoenix smiled sheepishly and came up with the lamest reason he had ever heard of in his entire life.

"Well, that way I can ask you for help when I get stuck."

It was a lame but useful excuse, Gumshoe wanted to say that too. These are one of the times when he regrets that he did not get into law school. With all muscle but not much of a brain did prove law to be a tinge bit harder, ok correction, his head nearly fell off its shoulders because of the things they had to learn.

"Well Wright, you came back from drinking water without your jacket eh?"

Phoenix knew the cat was out of the bag, all they needed was to find where the jacket is to find out where he was. He frowned and weighed out the cost and benefits later. He quickly decided and amended his words.

"I... well ok! I went to visit Ms von karma AFTER I had my drink."

No one believed the last part, but everyone else believed the first part, but before they could go into the details, they heard a loud voice.

"Mein Liebling (my darling), Ich bin zurück (I am back)!"

Everyone in Miles's room, turned around towards the sound and all glued together keeping its focus on the small peeping hole in the room.

The prosecutor's office was quite grand and beautiful, looking at the guide and name plates on the wall of the building itself he fingered through the people's names until his eyes latched onto the real thing he was looking for.

Happily he chirped as he took the elevator up to the 3rd floor, he had his hands on his bling that was designed with a 'G'. He wore a black shirt with a silver chained necklace that was on his neck and rings on his fingers. He wore black pants in addition to all the black already on him.

He leaned against the wall of the elevator as he snapped his fingers humming thoughtfully. Several people squealed by seeing the man's face, some would swoon and faint. Smiling to himself while thinking about it, he waved at the people when they come in, none dare to engage conversation. No one dared to ask him who he chose as his lawyer.

His blue eyes stared from one name to another down the hall of prosecutor's offices. He wondered where was his Liebling? He walked on hoping to see her name, as he past the second last room he did hear 3 men talking in their room.

Sounded like a court case being debated maybe even evaluated. They really should not say things so loudly, there is no confidentiality in that! But when he was about to give them some tips his eyes widen in excitement, he had finally found her here! This office! He did not think as he took the doorknob into his hand and gave it a quick turn before flinging the door wide open as he said.

"Mein Liebling (my darling), Ich bin zurück (I am back)!"

To the man's surprise, he saw the one he cared about growing a tail and ears! She was all so cute, where did this come from? Maybe she knew he was coming and that she wanted to impress him? He did get the title playboy of the year for something right?

She was so innocent when she was sleeping, it was utterly surprising that she did not wake up with his careless stomping and making loud noise. He crouched over to have his face at level to hers. He had noticed that she had a blue jacket which was neatly folded and made to be her pillow, but the jacket itself looked like it was worn by a male, not female.

The man gave another low whistle as he noticed what she was wearing, plus the ears! They were so cute! Her blue hair did not make things less tempting. Her small pink lips and button like nose, and the small mole on the left and side of the cheek right under the eye. He thought, hey, perhaps she was waiting for his arrival?

"Mein liebling, I wonder what it is like to kiss you."


	8. Enter Klavier

Disclaimer: Don't own PW, I wished I didn't need to keep reminding you guys… Even you are sick of it by now.

Chapter 8 – Enter Klavier

Just at that moment, he could not believe it. Franziska rubbed her head onto the new arrival. Blurrily before she could make him pounce, she opened her eyes wide in surprise. She exclaimed in surprise at the same time she leaped up, her fingers automatically looking for her whip. Again her whip was nowhere at sight.

She swore that when she could find the next chance without being disturbed she would order a brand new one. No make those 6 brand new whips. She just needed to make sure, place 2 in here, 2 at home and maybe one in the car, and the last in her hands.

Growling at the fact she was rendered defenceless, she was lucky to realize this man had blue eyes mirroring her own, platinum blonde hair which glowed in the sunlight. This man wore a silver G-bling that glimmers in the sun and to match the G-bling he specifically wore a black shirt and pants. His pants were decorated with silver chains hanging from his belt.

"Mein Gott! Klavier Gavin! You scared me."

Klavier placed his tanned hand to cover his mouth from chuckling aloud. She looked so defenceless, how long has it been since he seen her this helpless? Well, almost never, but indeed priceless. He could see Franziska getting mad, but he also knew that being her best friend, she would never really yell at him. She is used to his antics anyway.

Meanwhile, on the other side, the threesome had abandoned their previous argument, as far as they are concerned, it is because of their argument that she has been discovered yet again! How stupid of them, they should have been very alert, but too late! This strange young man had already walked into her office and already teasing her.

They could not catch what he had whispered to her that caused her to wake up. But they did notice that she was looking for her whip to find none, she glared at the chuckling man. Funny, most men would have apologised profusely and walked or run far away from her even without a whip, but this young man seemed to be laughing!

Phoenix tried to get an ear in to hear what was being said between the two, the stranger seemed to resemble one of his friends, but who was it? Surprisingly enough he just could not put a hand on it just yet. Platinum hair and tanned skin, now who does that remind him of?

Miles was thinking hard and fast, he recalled something from the past, he knew something about the stranger, but he always gets angry when he is reminded about it. This was Franziska's other little brother, so he believes.

When he left Franziska in Germany, he had kept tabs on her from time to time from the butler. A few years since he had been here in LA, a picture was sent by the butler. In the picture it shows Franziska and this very man, she sat under the polar tree as the man sat right beside her strumming his guitar with the same smirk and arrogant behaviour.

If you looked closer at the picture you could see her smile, a small smile under the scowl she always carried. She was ok with him strumming and acting like a fool. He wanted to keep the picture but at the same time it would have hurt him really badly because he considered the man to be his rival, because he was the brother Franziska wanted, and perhaps even more. It was as if he had been the real childhood friend he hadn't been.

He remembered that he was there too when this boy was introduced to Franziska. Manfred von karma had wanted her and this boy to be close, he allowed them all the benefits he could not get. He was jealous and had always been jealous of this child right here. Gumshoe on the other hand was waiting on the signal, he was waiting for her to scream in horror or something, gives him the reason to barrage in and lock the man up for assault. Things did not start out that way and ended that way either.

"Du sind noch schöner geworden mein Liebling, (You have become even prettier, my darling)"

"... This is Los Angeles Klavier, speak English."

Now they all know his name, Klavier it seems. But they could barely see but they saw him smirk as he inched closer to her face. Inside the other room, the three of them hit protective mode and had half wanted to charge in and beat the blond man into pulp.

"Ah? Lost you're German tongue Zisky?"

Asked Klavier as he wriggled his eyebrows playfully, Franziska could not be worried about his face being closer, but she seemed to have noticed how his eyebrows wriggled.

When she was a child, she was more than amused with him when he did so. This did not mean that part of her had changed, it just meant that she was rather able to control her facial expression.

"No, I rather you spare me German talk, always cheesy."

"If you want me to speak English it is more endearing mein liebling."

Franziska scowled, she turned her back to him as she then picked up her case file once more and walked towards her desk where Klavier had originally expected to see her. By then, she had already replaced her cap on her head, in case there were other rude people today. She also made sure her coat was only an arm's length away too.

"Well? What do I owe to this pleasure?"

Klavier who had already walked towards where she lay sleeping just minutes ago. He looked around before noticing something and smirked.

"Well, why can't I visit my wife?"

Short note: I may need to verify how many people are actually waiting for the following chapters unfortunately... So could you all even a post saying I will continue to read will be good. because I am doing a poll soon... . Sorry bout the inconviniece, I am not a very confident writer. So please Review. Thanks in advance.


	9. Married to Klavier?

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Phoenix Wright, I don't even work for these awesome people.

Chapter 9 Married to Klavier?

Phoenix, Miles and Gumshoe blinked several times, digesting this atrocious claim. Was Franziska really married? She is only 18 when she arrived here for the first time! When could she marry this blonde dope?

The three strained their ears to hear what Franziska was going to say next. Miles and Phoenix were unison as they pray inside their minds... _say no, be outraged, and kick his butt!_ All to result with effort shown...

"...No. Didn't I tell you I am here to achieve revenge? The only reason you are here is for foolish things."

Useless! Franziska had acted indifferent towards him as she admonished him for coming in to destroy her fun. Klavier got up from the couch as he made his way towards her and leaned against her table as he smiled.

"Then you are correct! I am here for foolish things. Such as visiting my wife is one, the other is answering to her distress call."

Franziska this time sounded very interested, for one she said in a lighter less strict tone when she asked.

"... You heard it? But, I did not call."

Klavier smirked once more as he picked up her hand and drawn it into the light, her wrist glimmered. Amazingly one can tell the bracelet looked elegant on her, but there was something else that drawn their attention to it.

Slipping around the bracelet was a silver band. What was so odd about it was that it did not fit the same material made for this bracelet. That silver band was a ring! Miles and Phoenix thought this was it. Franziska was married to this blonde flop and there is nothing they can do about it. A wave of regret hit the both of them quicker than a bucket of cold water.

"As long as you have the ring, I can hear it ja?"

"Nein, you illogical man. Now tell me why you are here."

Klavier noted that she was wearing thin on patience, he also noticed she no longer had the whip, this made her defenceless. Boy he was going to enjoy his stay here.

"You wound me Zisky mein liebling. I just came to say I now shall come here and be prosecutor. No?"

Franziska this time managed a small smile when she heard the news. Finally the fool decided to grow up. She used the hand he lifted up to pat him on the face ever so slightly as she said

"Good you decided not to be a fool Vier. Now get out of my office."

Klavier smiled when he was praised, but the expression only briefly flew inside him and left. Now he jokingly smiled and said.

"Nein! I just got here! I want to spend time with..."

"KLAVIER GAVIN! There you are. You said 15 minutes!"

In burst a man similar to Klavier, Platinum blonde hair and tanned skin. The difference was, this man was in a suit and tie with his hair long and also he had been wearing glasses. There was only a signal of elegance and no arrogance like Klavier. Klavier sulked as he replied in a rather sheepish tone

"...Well... I just wanted to see my wife."

"Hmph, I see. Sorry Franziska, my little brother's fantasy is acting up again."

Franziska used her business smile and flashed it at the man before her.

"It is ok Kristoph. See you later Klavier."

Klavier while being dragged shouted back

"I will come back mein liebling!"

Klavier waved enthusiastically as Kristoph pulled his VERY embarrassing brother out of Franziska's office.

Just as Kristoph was able to make his mania brother make his way cooperatively by walking on his own, Kristoph noticed his friend, Phoenix and to his surprised, there is a complete set of Franziska's victims and it was almost a full court. Just without the judge, jury and bailiff. Kristoph pushed his glasses higher up his nose bridge as he walked over and shook Phoenix Wright's hand.

"Phoenix, surprise to see you with your competitor."

Phoenix tried to control his curiosity regarding Kristoph's cheeky brother, he smiled as he greeted his friend. No wonder the boy Klavier looked so similar, he reminded him of Kristoph without the attitude or the glasses and hair. They could have been twins but not likely.

He remembered Kristoph saying his idiot of a brother was coming. He called Klavier his _little twerp_, according to Kristoph his brother turned out slightly different. He guessed Kristoph wasn't too far off the scale when he meant preposterous boy, but with no nonsense brother everyone would be forced to take the other end of the tail. Regaining his sense of reality he smiled.

"So, is this the preposterous child?"

Asked Phoenix raising his eyebrows, Kristoph smirked and looked at his look alike brother before nodding, he let out a sigh of defeat and introduced them.

"This is Klavier Gavin, my brother. Klavier, this is Phoenix Wright one of my good colleagues' who is really great in getting his defendant a 'not guilty'. The one on Phoenix's right side is Miles Edgeworth, a very well renowned prosecutor. Although his score isn't perfect, he is known for his great sense of logic and as far as I heard Mr Edgeworth, you were the understudy of the great Manfred von karma?"

Miles gave a gentlemanly bow towards both Kristoph and Klavier as much as to his dislike, but that did not matter, information is getting closer to the hand.

"Yes indeed, what a pleasure to meet the Gavin children, both expanding towards different horizons."

Kristoph looked at Miles in pure admiration, he knew Miles always had a way around people, no matter how much people call him a social misfit, seems like he was adjusting well.

"Oh? So you know Uncle Manny? Great! So you know Zisky ja? Then you must be Eggy!"

Phoenix and Gumshoe turned around so that their backs were facing away from Miles as they tried to muffle their laughter. Even Kristoph had one hand over his mouth had tried to cover his silent laugh with a cough.

Miles winced at the nickname, why does this man act so childish? It was almost an insult but you could see his face glimmering in happiness, but for some odd reason he felt like there was something like a dark horse within such a child. He took the hand none of the less repeating his name properly to show that at least Miles himself had the decency to be nice.

"Pleasure to meet you _**Klavier**_, the name is _**Miles Edgeworth**_."

Klavier smiled and mirrored Edgeworth's behaviour before saying.

"Pleasures all mine, Eggy."

Miles could have sworn that Klavier seemed to be doing it on purpose. He for some odd reason seemed to be consistently competing for something. Could it be that because he wasn't Franziska's little brother? Kristoph cleared his throat clearly embarrassed with his brother behaviour before continuing on.

"This is Detective Gumshoe, he works at precinct. He helps both Miles and Franziska collect evidence."

"I think I remember! Zisky says you were scruffy! Don't worry, I won't call you scruffy!"

Upon hearing such news, Gumshoe heaved a sigh of relief. At least he did not end up with a nickname like Edgeworth was well enough. But it seems that Klavier had something else up his sleeve.

"After all, you are definitely a Gummy bear! You remind me of a bear really."

This time it was Miles, Kristoph and Phoenix who smirked and covered a laugh. Klavier just beamed, it was as if they were dealing with a child. But honest to good, he was already planning his attacks and more.

"So... Is it true, you are married to Franziska?"

Enquired Phoenix to Klavier, Klavier who heard this comment smiled happily, but at the same time he looked at them in pure curiosity.

"Why how did you know? Were you _Spying_ on me and mein liebling?"

Phoenix upon hearing this quickly looked downward, he did not want to answer that question. He did not want to tell this happy German that he was just spying on them earlier.

"It was a rather loud conversation, we could hear everything despite the three of us talking."

Reasoned Miles, for him it was ok to fight back and lie. No one needed to know that they were snooping into their conversation. Klavier placed a tanned finger onto the side of his cheek as if he was recalling the conversation earlier before smiling brightly.

"Wow, I did not know you can deduct that me and Zisky are married with me saying 'I will be back mein liebling!' maybe you did not know? Zisky said she made sure her office is sound proof. The only way for anyone to hear anything would be to either open the windows, or I left the door opened or the least likely, craziest way was to _drill a hole into the wall_. Crazy ja?"

To be continued. 


	10. The story behind the marriage

Disclaimer: I don't own PW. Also, I am not german I relied on somone to help me last time. A big thanks again to V who always helps me with this German, always a pleasure to get help for people.

Chapter 10

At this comment, Miles felt like he paled a few shades. This man is amazing, he has a brilliant deduction skills. Klavier noted their expressions of guilt, honestly the hole was in plain sight, he should really train Franziska to be more careful. She has become rather slack these days. Maybe it was because she was often around men like these.

Klavier, deciding that he should rub more salt into the wounds before his brother recovers from processing all the information. He pulled out the bling to reveal that underneath the bling sat another necklace, chained one, but as accessories was a ring, a silver banded ring. So it was true then? Miles thought to himself. It must have been true, that Franziska chose another man over Miles and had seemed to share no similar feelings for Miles himself.

Phoenix smiled outwardly, sad inwardly, he thought to himself, if only he had met her just like Miles and Klavier did, perhaps things would have been for the better! Gumshoe who did not mind, just a tad anxious still managed to offer a word of support.

"Congratulations pal! Didn't know Ms von karma was hooked already."

Kristoph who had finally finished processing what is happening simply glared at his brother in disapproval. Messing with other prosecutors and defence attorneys' mind is really bad. He thought owe them the explanation, funny, it seems like his brother Klavier had already calculated this happening. This boy was very smart like himself, but just love to manipulate people much more than he does.

"I see you all are gravely mistaken."

When Kristoph mentioned the word '_Gravely mistaken'_, that was when Miles and Phoenix looked up in utter surprise. Their faces resembled goldfishes when they open and close their mouths. It was as instant as it came. This child was playing around with their minds! He is manipulating them without saying a word, and even sat there smirked at them all. The nerve.

To Klavier, this was the funniest picture he had ever seen. Two of the most famous people in the law society were silently trashed by a new comer. He can imagine their ego must have suffered terrible damage.

"Then... why the ring and all pal?"

Klavier shrugged, that in fact was a very long story. Thinking about it took him back several years. It was when Klavier was 14 and Franziska was 17.

"Klavier! Klavier! Wo bist du? (Where are you?)"

Klavier was hiding away from his family, because he had been pressured by his parents again to go and complete his law course, after all he like Franziska was brilliant and perfect. Where ever Franziska went, so did Klavier, naturally they were always the junior and the senior. But today something else had upset him other than his family.

It was Franziska. He was hiding from her, but surprisingly she believed he was mad at his parents only! He was sure angry at BOTH problems. Unfortunately, Franziska did find him. Because, she knew him too well, thus he was soon staring at the shadows of Franziska.

"Hier warst Du. (So this is where you were.)"

Klavier looked up from his hiding spot to see Franziska leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her horse whip at hand. Grumbling to himself he wondered how come she was able to find him so quickly. It just wasn't fair!

"How did you find me here?"

Franziska lifted her eyebrows in surprise, why was he speaking in English all of the sudden? They were in Germany now. She looked around and noticed that there was an old man who sat deeper down the alley. He seemed to be listening intently.

She moved from the spot closer to Klavier. Klavier was sitting in an alley that was usually inhabited with many people, they were covered in dirt and wore clothes that were in tatters. The alley was dark and cramped and there were garbage bins further down the alley. Klavier was seated somewhere in the middle.

It was almost too hard to spot his platinum blonde hair from the mouth of the alleyway. Klavier's whole body was hidden by boxes and many more junk. Franziska never liked this place, but this was the safest place to stay. She readjusted herself leaning once more against the wall opposite of Klavier.

"Because, you showed this place to me 5 years ago."

Klavier looked up, he saw Franziska looked towards the direction of the evening light, the alleyway entrance. He remembered when he was just 9 years old and she was 12 years old, he had excitedly pointed at this specific alleyway.  
_  
"Schau Dir diese Gasse an! (Look at this alleyway!)"__(_ _That's why people from our ranks won't look here, correct?)"_

Franziska wrinkled her nose as she gripped her horse whip tighter before saying

"Ja?(yeah?)"

"Was siehst Du? (What do you see?)"

Franziska tried to stare into the deep dark alleyway, thinking she couldn't see anything, she walked on causing Klavier to chase up to her. Once Klavier caught up, Franziska replied

"Es ist schmutzig und stinkt und so dunkel, dass sogar meine perfekten Augen nichts sehen können. (It's filthy and stinky, and very dark that even my perfect eyes can't see.)"

"Genau, deshalb ist das auch der beste Ort zum verstecken. (Exactly, that is why it is the best place to hide in.)"

Franziska looked very disgusted and slightly curious as to why the boy at the age of nine and wealthy beyond many people on the very streets of Germany want to hide in a stinky alleyway.

"Nein, das ist kein gutes Versteck! Es stinkt zu sehr und ist zu schmutzig für perfekte Leute wie uns. (No, it is unsuitable to be a hide out! Too stinky and filthy for perfect people like us.)"

Klavier pretended to play the guitar as he say in a very confident tone,

"Achtung, Deshalb würden Leute aus unseren Reihen hier auch nicht suchen, nicht wahr?

Franziska suddenly realized Klavier's brilliant plan. If his parent's truly wanted to find him, they wouldn't look here, because there would not be a chance their beautiful son being in a random dark alley. She saw the glimmer in his eyes, she ruffled his hair and gave a small playful whip across his chest before she said

"Klavier, Du solltest eines Tages Staatsanwalt werden, das würdest du sicherlich gut machen. (Klavier, you should become a prosecutor someday, you will do well.)"

Klavier rubbed his chest but there was a grin on his face, she had seen through what he meant, and he did not need to explain more than needed. Just as expected of the wonderful Franziska von karma, one of the richest and smartest people he knew.

Klavier smirked, he remembered alright. He told her that, but for her to remember was rather surprising. For one, she was able to remember things about him and not of her OTHER little brother for a change.

That was one of the reasons as to why he was so angry. He hugged his knees closer to his body and placed his head into his knees as he whispered in English.

"... why can't I be your little brother Zisky"

Franziska looked down, her face remain unchanging as she said in the same voice she used earlier when he asked her.

"Because I already have a little brother Vier."

Klavier stood up as his platinum bangs covered his face, he felt his insides burning. He remembered when Franziska would talk to him about her little brother, and it annoyed him. HE wanted to be her little brother, HE wants to be to the one she talked about fondly.

You may think when she talks about him there was nothing but scorn. But if you listen carefully, you would hear her being proud as a big sister towards him. It made Klavier green with envy. His fists were balled up, Franziska who was calming leaning against the wall saw this.

She uncrossed her arms as she stood there trying to stare into Klavier's eyes, but his platinum blonde hair was in the way. She used her horse whip and tried to flip his fringe away. To her horror, she saw deep sadness welling inside his eyes. She removed her horse whip from the fringe allowing it to hide his emotions once more.

"...Zisky, who am I to you?"

Franziska never really thought about that a lot, she cares a lot about Klavier probably more like a little brother than Miles Edgeworth ever was to her. Frowning upon such discovery, she refused to say so. Miles if not her brother who is he?

Inside, Franziska's heart clawed her, just like a cat in defence. She wondered, perhaps she did not want to find out, this it is the best to claim he is my little brother. Klavier noticing her deep silence, in his mind it echoed _You're not anything to her. That Miles Edgeworth who abandoned her defeats you. _It was painful, he wanted to punch the wall next to Franziska. Actually he wanted to punch a human, but he would never punch Franziska, more likely that backstabbing little brother.

"...You can be my fiancé Klavier."

Klavier's eyes widen in surprise, he felt like he had just jumped several status up the band. He wasn't her boyfriend, nor her friend, and not her LITTLE BROTHER, he was her fiancé. That was different.

The idea of it, something felt different. It was like something was telling him this was something he would not want to find out right now. Such a feeling is too mature for his age, naturally he had shut it out of his system. Flushed it away from his system.

Klavier knows one thing, this had to be real. He doesn't want her to back out of this, he doesn't care if she had given him the most important place in her life, he just needs to affirm it. Thinking back on it made him feel like a jerk, the moment he opened his mouth and said

"Then, you wouldn't be angry if I said we should buy the rings now ja?"

His voice seemingly calming down, there was no more hint of despair but more suspicion. He was suspicious of her.

Franziska is a woman to her word, she nodded before leaving the slightly stunned Klavier to follow her footsteps into the evening light. She was his light he knew that more than anything. The next day, after telling their parents, they went and selected two silver banded rings. It suited them well indeed.

The dealers said they would be a perfect couple. It has been since then, he would call her his wife, and he knew it would happen someday meanwhile having the title fiancé was good enough. That means she gives him some leeway to date random girls.

Personally, none of them mattered to him as much as Franziska. His wife. Naturally when he got bored of them, he would go running to his wife so that she can show she was the one in charge. Naturally no German girl could defeat Franziska. She stood out against all the other boring people. He always had this childish belief that no one can defeat Franziska.

Perhaps if they don't ever see his little brother, life would be bearable once more. But the day she decided she would go and chase after Miles Edgeworth for revenge, he was angered. He insisted she promise him to come back, also wear her ring like she always did. The one reason why he was here after 3 years of separation... He wanted to stop any bonds that were going to form. He does not want any one taking her away from him anymore.


	11. The conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own PW, but if I did, Frannie wouldn't be SO minor a character.

Chapter 11

Dragging himself back from his memories, his hatred for Miles Edgeworth grew. He simply hated the one man who doesn't seem to be erased from his WIFE's memories. Being Klavier, he unconsciously lowered his head to think and his platinum blonde hair covered his face once more like all those years ago.

Miles and Phoenix caught a glimpse of that reaction, they wondered if it was some kind of trick. With this new fashionable German, one can only hope things aren't what it seems.

"Achtung! Brother, you are correct. Aber! (But) Not entirely... She is my fiancée. Ja Zisky?"

At that moment, Klavier had looked up with a more cheerful face, Miles and Phoenix turned to see that Franziska had already arrived at the scene. She had seen Klavier with the similar expression she had seen him years ago.

Inwardly she was a little worried, she knew he was abandoned by his brother and worked to the bone by his family to be perfect like her. She knew that expression, the one side only she saw. She walked towards him, speaking in a more German tone. She did not know how to comfort Klavier, he usually told her what to do.

"Sind Sie ok Vier? (Are you ok Vier?)"

Klavier smirked, he won. She had shown him her concern in front of Miles Edgeworth, his opponent. Miles looked rather surprised, how in the world did she manage to become so soft when it comes to this Blonde German boy?

"Es geht mir gut. (I am fine), besides, didn't liebling say no German?"

Franziska scowled at him, sometimes he was just infuriating. She nodded at Kristoph and he responded as he dragged Klavier away as soon as he could. Klavier just smiled and waved. She sighed in relief when she saw him being cheery once more.

When it came to Klavier, whipping just would not have helped. He brawled his eyes out once because she whipped him when he told her his problems. From then on, she never whips him when he was in such a situation.

"I won't give up..."

Miles Edgeworth had muttered this under his breath, but Phoenix and Franziska had heard it. Funnily enough, only Phoenix seemed to have understood he had meant. Phoenix believed if Miles hasn't given up, why should he? Phoenix nodded at Miles in agreement. Franziska watched the both of them before asking in a rather curious tone.

"Are you planning to recruit Klavier into the gay duo to make a trio?"

Miles and Phoenix looked rather exasperated, they did not know if they should laugh or cry. The girl was so dense with this simple equation, perhaps they may need a word gun and shoot the word into her head.

Make her understand _We are in love with you, you silly woman!_ But then she would scream _Foolish fools that knows of nothing else spending foolish time fooling around foolish things!_

"But sir, what if they were talking about you?"

Franziska's eye twitched slightly, Phoenix and Miles rolled their eyes. _Here we go..._ They shut their eyes tight ready for any slap and harsh words. Franziska's mind was reeling, she did not know what Gumshoe had meant.

Then logic hits her. There was this big proclamation that she was Klavier's fiancée, then after all that, Miles muttered he would not give up. But! This can be seen the other way, it could be that they were disappointed that such a handsome young blonde wasn't swinging but straight. Could it be true? Was Gumshoe correct for the first time in his living career?

"Franziska von karma, is your logic only reserved for law?"

Miles replied as he looked rather agitated about her being so clueless, Franziska looked like she exploded, because she threw her cap into his face in anger.

"How DARE you question the von karma logic!"

Phoenix who was in awe how her cap was like her whip, it did send a decent amount of pain coursing through Miles's face. Miles frowned too, it seems like they will never get things across to each other. His feelings will never get across to Franziska, he was annoyed and crossed. Why is it that their intellect match and yet the word so simple like I LOVE YOU cannot pass from one mouth to the other's ears.

Was this game of love really illogical that maybe logical people like them both can't understand! Gumshoe seemed to want to shrink away, this was like two of the best students Manfred von karma had a war going on. He wants no part of it. Thinking he should go and perhaps guide the misfortunates away from this place.

Thank goodness, the elite always have a floor all to themself. That is why there is only Franziska and Miles on the west wing of the floor. The other side was empty because there weren't any more people coming in. Best place to have an argument. Phoenix feeling slightly worried about those ears which Franziska has loss interest in hiding, personally, he wants to shrink and run away like Gumshoe, but he couldn't abandon these two.

One his friend and the other... someone he likes. There. He has just admitted it. He likes her, there is no denying the cruel fact that even a man like him could fall in love with a very strong woman.

"... I was NOT talking about the von karma rules... you don't understand what I am trying to say  
Franziska. Then again, who am I to think von karmas' understand me?"

Franziska had officially feel slapped, she was mad and sad at the same time. How is it possible, that these feelings can occur at the same time? It just wasn't fair. She was the one chasing after him, and he is sick of her already?

3 years she has been here, hoping perhaps she could one day reunite with the Miles that she cared about. After chasing his shadows, he still constantly abandoned her. This was the worst kind of thing to say to her, being shunned for so long and putting off her wedding just to catch him for him to regard her as an equal and finally be acknowledged was all for naught.

She should have just stayed with Klavier in Germany, forget all her dedication. The Miles she was looking for does not seem to exist within him anymore. Finding for once she could not clench onto her whip she balled her fist as she bit her lip. She looked at Miles before her eyes turned dark blue, those same eyes she had when her mother died.

"You are right. Von karmas' only see perfection in everything they do. Thus, foolish people like you are incomprehensible to Franziska von karma. The prodigy prosecutor. If you excuse me, I have more perfect problems to solve." 

To be Cont. 


	12. Miles regret and Their memory

Disclaimer: I do not own PW.  
I have added a little something and mixed and matched bear in mind I already have other chapters prepared way before hand, I reedited and fixed it up. ENJOY MILES X FRAN FANS!

Chapter 12

She walked away not before pushing Miles Edgeworth away from her walking path. She was beginning to leave the floor. Phoenix attempted to walk to catch up, but he waited as he patted him on the back before saying.

"I think you shouldn't have said so. I mean Franziska von karma may have travelled all the way here under the pretence that she could rival you, but honestly she must have wanted to see you again."

After he whispered that, he had already tried to run after the now only faint shadow of Von karma.

Miles placed his hands on his face, but realize that his hand was shaking in sadness. _Just marvellous, even though he did not really mean it that way, he had said so anyhow._

Using his other hand, he felt his way back, as he shut the door into his office, tears had begun trickling down his cheeks and wetting his hands. She would never come back now, the final look she gave him was heart wrenching.

Franziska stared at him using her searching eyes, as if she was looking for something. Undeterred he looked back at her, but what reflected from her eyes was sadness. It was almost as if she had given up on looking for what she was looking for. This point, Miles had felt awful. If only Franziska weren't so helpless he would not have noticed how strong his feelings have grown over the years of separation. He lay down on the couch before he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Sorry..."

He muttered before his eyes fluttered shut, hoping the memories of the sweet past was still there making him smile or smirk. Anything. If Franziska had whipped him to feel better, that would have been just as good. He wants to rewind time, do it differently.

He was so close to her, the one person she trusted just as much… she had came back twice even when he had abandoned her, showing him and proving it to him that she was persistent and had probably seen him as a member of her family.

He looked around his office, he was looking for something. His fingers fingered the spines of the books. Feeling that he had the right one, he pulled it out to see that it was the wrong book, as his tears clouded his eyes it also clouded his vision. Finally he found the right law book, he flipped it open to the page on siblings and rights to the child.

He may be a prosecutor with a hand in murders, he still had other law books on rights to their children. He read one of them as he removed the picture from that page. _Section D subsection A the third paragraph from the top, regards to the children rights: It is illegal to separate silblings and will be denied childcare rights unless both parents were inadequate to care for 2 children._ He fingered the sentence, he had remembered this.

_"Little brother!"_

Miles looked up to see Franziska running up to him, she looked like she just came back from horseback riding. Manfred von Karma was overseas overseeing one of his cases, so Miles was more than happy to oblige and answer Franziska.

"Yes Franziska?"

Franziska's eyes looked a bit brighter as if a child was being rewarded candy, and that was because Miles finally replied to her after 3 whole weeks of silence. She never understood why when her father was around all Miles would do is nod and direct her to ask her father. But it didn't stop her from trying to get him to talk.

"You are not allowed to touch that law book! I was meant to read it first!"

Miles looked at Franziska in mild amusement as he watched Franziska tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear and attempt to yank the book off from Miles. Miles allowed her to, as he had learnt from living with her... Franziska's rule is absolute or she will just drive through despite how you object.

"Very well Franziska, I shall go indulge myself in a different law book."

Miles got up and dusted the stray grass off his pants, inwardly he knew Franziska well enough that she wasn't going to let him off so easily. Since he finally replied and talked to her, she wasn't going to pass up that chance. After all, 3 weeks ago she wouldn't let him out of her sight since he was calmly answering all her questions.

"FOOL! I didn't say you could leave."

Miles smirked to himself, he knew she was going to say that. She already sat down with her legs neatly tucked away and the book which looked almost as big as her body because she was still so tiny. She glared at him and snapped.

"Well sit down foolish little brother!"

Miles nodded and obediently sat opposite her and replied in a calm yet teasing tone.

"What is it Franziska? I have no book to read..."

"Shut up! You're suppose to sit here!"

Franziska used her horsewhip and slapped the empty space beside her, Miles once more got up and sat himself shoulder touching shoulder with Franziska. Once she was sure he was seated right next to her she opened the book and laid it on Miles's lap.

"I am tired so you are going to read it to me!"

Franziska used her horsewhip to indicate where he was meant to start, Miles looked up in an amused way as he asked.

"Wasn't I meant to shut up?"

Franziska flicked her horsewhip across Miles's chest, Miles yelped and massaged his pain as he looked at Franziska's I-dare-you-to say-another-word face and decided he wanted to get away from this with as little pain as possible. However, teasing her does make the pain worth every single moment of it.

Miles could see her face slight red because she was embarassed Miles got the upper hand. Miles then looked at the book and started to read. Franziska sat there, with her hands crossed and her whip touching her left shoulder only a few inches away from Miles's face.

"Stop,"

Franziska commanded, Miles obligingly stopped. Franziska leaned closer to Miles as she possibly could and stared at the paragraph. Her right side of her body moved as her right hand finger traced the words as her lips were moving but there weren't any sounds. She then looked up not realizing how close she was to her brother.

Miles on the other hand was VERY aware how close she was, and she was still so young so he wondered what in the world is going on. Her lips parted as Miles stared at her... anyone one who had their faces that close would make it hard for Miles to tear away. So he watched her.

"Again..."

Her voice floated so close he felt her breath as she said those words. His mind screaming RUN! What movies was she watching? But soon she had already returned to her original position and said once more sternly.

"Well? Little brother have you become foolish or dumb? I said again!"

Miles felt like he was acting like a hormonal teenager! She is a kid! Don't misinterpret the situation, screamed his brain. But his mind added thoughtfully. She was still very mature, but the crack of the whip went off and soon Miles was reading and massaging the inflicted pain.

"Section D subsection A the third paragraph from the top, regards to the children rights: It is illegal to separate the silblings and will be denied childcare rights unless both parents were inadequate to care for 2 children... Section..."

"Stop! What did you think of this passage little brother?"

Miles looked at it thoughtfully as he replied in a serious tone.

"It makes sense, however I do not understand how it is neccessaary..."

"Fool! Of course it's neccessary! It is important to stay together! Its is absolutely neccessary."

Miles watched Franziska wrap her fingers tightly around the horsewhip to realize... she was worried about separation. Her father paid so little attention to her, the maids and kitchen boys are afraid of her and refused to stay in the same spot... but he was an exception. He was her silbling...

"You are right. It is neccessary..."

Miles hoped by agreeing she would be much happier, which of course did make her happy. But she then looked at him with her innocent eyes exposed again... there was her weak point. Vulnerable, because of her family she wanted something she can safely affirm she had... and it was her brother.

"Swear a solemn oath on this law... swear that you will never abandon your sibling."

Miles didn't hesitate when he placed his hand on the book and stared straight at her as he said in a serious tone.

"I, Miles Edgeworth swear to obey this law and never separate from my sibling."

Fraziska nodded as she in turn placed her hand on top of his and said in a solemn tone carrying sincerity in her words.

"I, Franziska von Karma swear to obey this law and never separate from my sibling."

Miles suddenly had envisioned their words to resound like 'Death do us part' he must be thinkng too much. Soon Franziska then said in a less harsh tone..

"Continue reading little brother..."

They spent the afternoon in that same way, with that oath binding them indefinitely together or so they felt. Franziska was contented as she fell asleep on his shoulder unpreturbed. Miles didn't mind as he continued to read but haziness and drowsiness caused him to doze off with his head using hers as his pillow.

The wind blew the book as the pages flipped endlessly until the page they swore an oath on and unconciously their hands lay on the book shifting because of discomfort only finally finding comfort on the book as both hands sat there one on top of the other.

He laughed in a softer voice as he fingered the page. He broke that rule so many times he should already have been in jail. But bringing it back to the present, why did he say things to make her sad?

Was it because he was afraid of her? Would she understand him better? He said those words unintentionally, but proven to have caused so much damage. He had pushed her away twice already, why was he sad now? How did he know when he allowed her to leave that she would come back? He never knew if she would ever return. His fear of her leaving is not as bad as his fear of showing her who he really was. He pushed her away, just as much as he could.

"Damn it all!"

Miles swore as he slammed his fist onto the desk, he has decided that he would open up and improve. He aimed to be like Phoenix Wright, open up and approach people with their sincerest feelings. He was going to get her to forgive him, perhaps he could soon approach her in a manner that will allow her to understand him better without him pushing her away.

To be continued.


End file.
